Scars
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: What happens when Blaine stalks off in the middle of the night, drunk? Sebastian tries to take advantage of Blaine, but Karofsky saves him.


**The angst whore inside of me was burning with ideas after tonight's episode-as amazing as this episode was!**

Blaine stumbled down the street near Scandals. He was hurt, confused, angry, and drunk. Not a good combination. And it was dark. He began to stumble. When he did someone caught him.

"Whoa, easy there Blaine," said a familiar voice. It was Sebastian's. Blaine blinked, half dazed, as he turned around.

"Sebastian?" He mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"I went out to say bye to you guys, and I heard you two fighting," Sebastian explained. "When you said you were going to walk home I decided to follow you. I didn't want you to be by yourself."

"Oh.." Blaine's voice trailed off, unsure of how to respond. "Thanks."

He didn't like how Sebastian wrapped is arms over his shoulder, even if it was for support.

"Come on, my car's across the alley," Sebastian said quietly. "I'll take you home."

Blaine was too buzzed to argue and nodded slowly. Walking through the alley felt weird. He was suddenly getting a bad feeling about this as they headed towards Sebastian's car.

"Sebastian..."His voice slurred a bit. "Look you don't need to help me..."

"It's okay," Sebastian said quickly as he opened the door and laid Blaine in the backseat.

That was when it started to happen.

He didn't get up like Kurt did. He kept his body lowered, pressed against Blaine's chest.

Blaine didn't like feeling like he was trapped.

"Please," he grunted. "I can't really breathe right, if you can get off of me..."

"Sh," whispered Sebastian into his ear. "I'll take care of you." He ran his hand down Blaine's leg. Blaine twitched as he felt Sebastian's hand move towards Blaine's crotch.

"Stop!" His voice was shrill, panicked. He was scared,and felt like a little kid. "Sebastian, I don't want this!"

"Sure you do! I heard you begging Kurt for it earlier. I'm just giving you what you want," laughed Sebastian as he slammed Blaine harder onto the backseat. "Come on, relax and live a little."

"No!" Blaine began to struggle against Sebastian's grips, fear flooding him. He NEVER thought he'd be in this position. "I said no!"

"Hey!" A voice appeared from behind and Sebastian turned. When he did a fist greeted his face. Blaine stared as he saw Karofsky punch Sebastian.

"Didn't you hear him?" Karofsky snapped. "He said no!" He continued to punch Sebastian, until Sebastian's knees buckled and he fell to the floor.

"Stop!" Blaine said quickly, more fear. "please, stop!"

Karofsky stopped, his arms in mid air. He glared at Sebastian who was looking at the ground.

"He needs to pay for what he was trying to do," he snapped. Blaine shook his head.

"Please...I just...I just want to go home."

Tears rolled down his cheeks. Karofsky saw how scared and broken Blaine looked and his heart went out for him.

"Fine."He glowered at Sebastian. "But I'd be watching my back if I were you."

He helped a shaking Blaine to his feet. Blaine jerked as he put his arms around Blaine for support.

"It's okay," David said quietly. "I'm just helping you. Not gonna hurt you."

Blaine nodded. but his body wouldn't stop shaking.

"I'm going to take you back to Kurt's," Karofksy added.

"No," Blaine said, and he started to shake his head.

"I...I don't think you should be by yourself. And Kurt should know what happened."

Blaine was too exhausted and drunk to protest anymore. He allowed Karofsky to lead him to his car.

"Not the back seat," Blaine mumbled. David nodded, understanding. He helped Blaine to the front seat and Blaine leaned his head against the window.

David drove to Kurt's house, his hands were shaking.

* * *

><p>Kurt got home, his head hung in bitter shame.<p>

He kept replaying that fight over and over.

Maybe he should have just went with it. But he didn't want to have lost his virginity in the back of a car with a drunk boyfriend. He saw Finn moping on the couch.

"Hey," he mumbled and sank down next to his stepbrother.

"Hey," Finn mumbled back. "How was your night?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Didn't end well. Blaine and I got into a fight."

"So did Rachel and I," sighed Finn.

Kurt patted his back awkwardly.

The doorbell rang. Both frowned.

"Who could that be?" Finn asked as Kurt headed to the door. They stood there and their eyes widened when they saw Karofsky helping Blaine stand on his feet.

Kurt noticed a tiny rip on Blaine's shirt.

"David? Blaine? What...what are you doing here?"

"That dude that you came with," David said angrily.

"Sebastian," Kurt quickly added.

"Yeah will...he tried to...take advantage of Blaine." That was the only nice way he could put it. Finn and Kurt gasped.

"What?" Kurt felt sick and horrified that he let Blaine wonder off by himself, so vulnerable.

"He..I found Sebastian trying to force himself onto Blaine in his car," Karofsky explained. "I managed to fight him off...I would have done more to the bastard but Blaine stopped me. He just wanted to get out of there. I didn't want him by himself so I thought he should go to your place.

Kurt nodded and quickly helped Karofsky walk a half conscience Blaine to the couch.

"My God," breathed Finn as he looked at Blaine as Blaine laid his head onto a pillow. "It's a good thing you came to help him when you did...but what were you doing at a gay bar David?"

Karofsky's eyes got wide with fear.

"It's not any of your business, Finn," Kurt said quickly. "Thank you so much, David.. You have no idea how grateful I am...if anything had happened to Blaine, I never would have forgiven myself."

David nodded.

"I should...probably go, but if you need any help you should call me." He scribbled down his number and handed it to Kurt who nodded.

"Again, thank you David. So much."

David nodded.

"And call me anyway, just to let me know he's okay."

Kurt nodded again and walked David to the door.

Finn stared at Kurt, questions whirled in his head but he knew now was not the time to ask.

Blaine jerked as Kurt touched his shoulder and Kurt closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," he whispered into his boyfriend's ear. "So sorry."

God how could such a night start out so perfectly but end so horribly?

He could only hope that Blaine would forgive Kurt for letting him wonder off like that, because right now Kurt hated himself more than ever.

He held Blaine's hand and waited for morning to come, so the sun could chase away the demons and they could try and start fresh. But something told him they would never be the same they were changed, for good.


End file.
